Chciałbym wierzyć, że
by hQuinzel
Summary: Tony/Steve/Bucky aka Stony/Stucky - One shot zgorzkniałymi oczami Tony'ego Starka. UWAGA: opowiadanie zawiera SPOILERY kinowej wersji Civil War.


Chciałbym wierzyć, że jestem dobry.

Chciałbym wierzyć, że me przeszłe _ja_ uległo zniszczeniu wraz z zatrzaśnięciem każdej możliwej odnogi _Stark Industries_ , wraz ze spopieleniem dokumentacji wojennych sygnowanych moim imieniem.

Chciałbym wierzyć, że cokolwiek złego, to już nie moja wina; że więcej nie spojrzą na mnie sarnie oczy kolejnej Wandy Maximoff, w których siatkówce wypalono obraz bomby z mym nazwiskiem odcinającym się od śmiercionośnego metalu niczym neon w mroku.

Chciałbym wierzyć, że koszmar Sokowi nawiedzi mnie już tylko i wyłącznie w snach.

Chciałbym. Dokładnie. _Ja. Chciałbym._

Bo ja zawsze chcę. Więcej. Potężniej. Bardziej spektakularnie. Bardziej niesamowicie.

Nazywam się Anthony Stark i żyję w świecie, od którego żądam więcej niż jestem godzien otrzymać.

. . .

Patrzę na was, rannych i przerażonych. Znam na pamięć każdą strugę krwi sączącą się z waszych ran, pamiętam strukturę złamań, mimo iż pogruchotane kości nie zdołały przebić skóry. Doskonale wiem, w którym miejscu na waszych koszulach zaraz wystąpi wściekle czerwona plama oraz kolejność jęków wydobywających się z waszych ust. Wprawnymi ciosami pozbawiam przytomności wpierw jego, który sądził, iż na wpół przytomny z bólu, zdoła wezwać wam pomoc. Następnie wwlekam jego bezwładne ciało z powrotem na miejsce kierowcy. Dopiero wtedy koncentruję uwagę na jej rozpaczliwych łkaniach. Wśród próśb o litość, a między modlitwą o miłosierdzie, słyszę również kwilenie niedowierzania i daremne nawoływania do boga. Prędko jednak duszę resztę słów w jej gardle i kojarzę ten moment wyłącznie ze strukturą pereł, które plączą mi się między bezlitośnie zaciśniętymi palcami wokół jej szyi. Kiedy zapada grobowa cisza, automatycznie kieruję się w stronę bagażnika, gdzie znajduję cel mej misji. Trupami się nie przejmuję. Ostatecznie każda twarz tężeje w podobny sposób i w ogólnym rozrachunku są tylko następnym _wagonem towarowym_ w kolejce mych morderstw. Scenerię zbrodni zostawiam za sobą wśród brudnego obłoku spalin motocykla.

Robiłem to już, byłem tu wielokrotnie. _Mission Report._ _December 16th, 1991._

Pierwsze, co czuję po przebudzeniu, to ćmiący ból w skroniach, które pulsują w rytm przyśpieszonego serca. Następnie przez krótką chwilę dławię się gorącym powietrzem, nie mogąc go głęboko zaczerpnąć. Wtedy dociera do mnie jasny bodziec światła, gdy otwieram szeroko oczy, a w źrenicach gubią się kształty pomieszczenia laboratoryjnego. Dotykam wtem piersi, bezpośrednio reaktora i dopiero chłód budującego go metalu przywraca mi świadomość rzeczywistości. Jestem spocony, mam nadciśnienie, wysokie stężenie adrenaliny we krwi oraz cierń rozpaczy rozrywający mi serce. Nie od razu odnajduję go spojrzeniem, lecz nigdy nie potrafię oszczędzić sobie widoku przegrania gaszącego mu oczy. Ilekroć weń zajrzę, zachodzą mgłą, zaś całą twarz spowija mrok spuszczonej głowy. W tym momencie jest ofiarą, na jaką maluje go Steve, i ma przewaga bardzo mnie satysfakcjonuje. Nie potrzebuję asysty w wyswobodzeniu się z rurek. Choć żyły niemiłosiernie pieką mnie od igieł, wiem, iż jeszcze zatęsknię za tym bólem. Opuszczam pomieszczenie w milczeniu, ubierając w biegu koszulę. Zaciągam rękawy najniżej jak się da, chcąc ukryć sine od wylewów i brzydkie od bliźniejących bruzd ramiona. Podążam pustym korytarzem, ignorując zdziczałą zieleń malującą wzgórza za przeszkloną ścianą budynku. Nie przyjechałem do Wakandy na wakacje. Przyjechałem, by zrozumieć.

On już czeka w przeznaczonym mi gabinecie. Poważny wyraz twarzy załamuje wyłącznie jego zbolałe spojrzenie. Nie podejmuję interakcji, lecz mijam osobę bez słowa, kierując się w stronę prywatnej łazienki. Znam repertuar tych odwiedzin, gdyż co dzień cholernik serwuje mi ich powtórkę. Zadaje powtórnie pytania, na które udzielam już okrojoną wersję odpowiedzi - w zasadzie tylko burczę i charczę, coraz mniej przypominając kompetentną personę wizjonerskiego półświatku, za jaką uchodziłem w Nowym Jorku. Nawet nie pamiętam, kiedy ostatni raz goliłem brodę. To afrykańskie zadupie obdziera mnie z cywilizacyjnych przywar. Banały mych rozmyślań przerywa urwane błaganie zwieńczone mym imieniem. Wtedy przełamuję się i wychodzę Rogersowi naprzeciw, chociaż patrzenie w to smętne niczym zachmurzone niebo spojrzenie przychodzi mi z trudem. W tej urwanej krotochwili milczenia, która poprzedza jeszcze niewypowiedziane słowa, przypominam sobie Barona Zemo w mroźnym piekle Syberii, jego pozbawiony emocji głos oraz tę absurdalnie prozaiczną uwagę: w błękicie jego oczu istnieje skaza zieleni. Ponownie wściekłość zaczyna mnie piec pod skórą, więc jadowicie syczę słowa, iż wszystko, co dzieje się w tych murach, jest ich pokutą. Są mi to winni za grzech, który wypalił w mej duszy traumatyczne piętno, oraz za rozdarcie tej blizny na nowo. Te _sesje_ , to jedyne, czego zażądałem. Bucky był kluczem. Ten pieprzony omen śmierci stanowił stolicę wszelkich problemów, jakie rozgrywały się na kartach świata. Rozdanie zaserwowało mi najsłabszą talię, lecz kim bym się okazał, godząc na przegraną? Żadna sytuacja nie jest patową, wyklucza to moja teoria o byciu kowalem własnego losu. Musiałem zatem spróbować przekuć sytuację na własną korzyść i złapać tę parszywą srokę chociaż za jedno z piór. Dlatego w swym rozpaczliwym geniuszu rozwiązałem zagadkę przypadłości Bucky'ego, jednak okres srebrnych tac zakończył się wraz z Porozumieniem Sokijskim, gdy przyjaciele wystąpili przeciw przyjaciołom. Sytuacja zaczęła wymagać szpiegowskich zagrań, które dzięki Agentce Romanoff przeciętny użytkownik Internetu mógł studiować wedle uznania. A ja miałem tak doskonałego asa w rękawie, iż chwilami wątpiłem w jawiącą mi się przed oczami prawdę. Ten as był moją przepustką. Co z tego, że droga prowadziła przez rozżarzone węgle. U jej krańca oczekiwała mnie ulga, wierzyłem w to całym sercem. Żyłem wyłącznie dzięki myśli, iż to cierpienie ostatecznie zakończy się, gdy spłynie na mnie zrozumienie - gdy odnajdę logiczne wytłumaczenie dla tego krwawego chaosu, który obserwuję oczami Zimowego Żołnierza od przeszło kwartału. Jestem blisko, sens umyka mi spod palców w ostatniej chwili, kiedy zaciskam je w próżni. Łaskocze mnie w opuszki, drwi sobie ze mnie. Nic mnie jednak nie może powstrzymać. Jestem wygłodniały, a apetyt rośnie w miarę jedzenia.

Otrząsam się z obłąkańczego zamroczenia. Gubię się we własnych myślach, które zdają się ulatywać w przeciwnych kierunkach jak spłoszone wystrzałem ptactwo. Nie jestem już taki pewny, złość plącze mi się z desperacją, a nienawiść z trwogą. Nagle zdaję sobie sprawę, iż subtelne uczucie w dłoniach nie było metaforą. W zaciśniętych pięściach tkwią skołtunione strąki. Nie potrafię ich nazwać, boję się ich nazwać, lecz nie mogę dłużej ukrywać, iż ściskam własne włosy. Wyrwałem je. Kiedy? Teraz? Nic nie pamiętam. To bez sensu. Język nie odnajduje właściwych słów. Z gardła wypluwam zwroty, których nigdy w myślach nie uformowałem. Nie mam władzy nad własnym ciałem. Słucham swego głosu z rosnącym przerażeniem, gdyż nic, co oznajmiam, nie jest mi znane. Zataczam się, chwieję, spazmy nie pozwalają mi decydować o ruchach. W uszach mi dudni, a widok rozmywa się od łez. Serce musiało mi pęknąć, gdyż z każdym uderzeniem zalewa mnie od środka gorąco, którym prędko się dławię. Chyba się przewracam, strącam coś szklanego, a echo tłuczonego szkła powraca do mnie wahadłowo, synchronizując się dokumentami, których leniwy deszcz mnie otacza. Wtem czuję nacisk na całe ciało i nic nie pojmuję. Świat przestał do mnie należeć. Bóg jeden wie, czy z mojej winy.

Kiedy wszystko zdaje się w mym otoczeniu rozpadać, on pozostaje stałym elementem; marmurowy pomnik wśród pożogi. Ostają mu na ramionach wyłącznie płaty popiołu, on trwa nietknięty. Blade wargi tworzą niezrozumiałe mi kształty, lecz nie rejestruję słów. Chyba mnie otaczają, chwytają mocno za ramiona i potrząsają. Za mocno, za mocno. Jasna cholera, Rogers, to boli! Raptownie przestaje i zamiera w rozpaczliwej pozie. Odsuwa się ode mnie tylko po to, aby opaść na ziemię, a ja nagle w jego obliczu dostrzegam złamanie. Od razu je rozpoznaję. W końcu od trzech miesięcy tą samą beznadzieją jawi się obliczę Bucky'ego, ilekroć opuszczam jego głowę. Wtem uderza mnie obrzydliwość i niczym chlust wody mnie cuci. Myśli powracają, formują zgodny kształt i niczym kruki obsiadają drzewo mego umysłu. Nieustępliwie milczące. Chcą, abym sam doszedł do wniosków. Ten moment jest odrealniony. Oglądam swe zniszczone ramiona i nie dostrzegam ich kształtów. Łapię się za głowę i pamiętam wyłącznie wspomnienia, które nie należą do mnie. Przywłaszczyłem sobie za dużo, ta konkluzja jest klarowna. Zniewoliłem czyjąś duszę, następna refleksja. Wtargnąłem i zawładnąłem jedyną suwerenną część istnienia, kiedy ciało skrępowano. Wtedy zaczynam rozumieć. Dobrze, że siedzę, gdyż dostrzeżenie podobieństw między mną a Lokim miażdży mnie niczym skalna lawina. Oblewam się zimnym potem i desperacko poszukuję w niebieskich oczach ratunku, gdyż wszystko, co uważałem za pewne, rozsypuje mi się przed oczami. Rogers nie próżnuje, zmusza mnie do trzeźwego myślenia, zagarnia ode mnie mrok, w który się osuwam. Nicość byłaby łatwiejsza, także zamykam oczy i pragnę się jej poddać. Jak leukocyt tego świata, niech mnie wchłonie! Jam nowotworów, który plugami i bezcześci doskonałość jej tworu. Proszę, niech mnie zniszczy. Już mi brakuje sił. Wtem doświadczam czegoś nowego. Nagle każdy nerw w mym ciele staje na baczność, a w głowie dochodzi do eksplozji neuronów. Pocałunek ściąga mnie na ziemię, lecz i ona zdaje się parzyć, więc zrywam się na równe nogi. Wpadam plecami na ścianę. Zamieram przy niej.

Steve staje o własnych siłach, lecz czyni to nieśpiesznie. Obserwuję, jak prostuje się jego potężna persona, dostrzegam napięte żołnierskie mięśnie pod cywilnym ubraniem. W oczach jednak pozostaje mały. Na dany moment spogląda na mnie zwykły chłopiec z Brooklynu, którego wątłe nogi drżą pod ciężarem ogromnego serca, jakie piastuje w piersi. Jego słowa są proste, wypowiada je zdecydowanie, chociaż pomieszczenie wypełnia nieśmiałym szeptem. Mówi o ludziach, których stracił na wojnie, o osobach, które nie dożyły jego przebudzenia, o wszystkich znanych mu istnieniach, które zatoczyły pełny krąg życia, podczas gdy on tkwił zawieszony przez siedemdziesiąt lat między snem a jawą. Opowiada mi o świecie, za który walczył, a którego nie rozpoznaje. O rzeczywistości bardziej zagmatwanej niż chińskie ogrody cesarskie i o jego obowiązku jej zrozumienia. Prawi o dzierżeniu ogromnego brzemienia i chociaż wie, że wszelkim przeciwnościom podoła, to czasy, które teraz stanowią mu dom, wpoiły mu przywiązanie tak silne, że raz jej pozbawiony, straci grunt pod nogami. I właśnie w tym momencie pada na kolana. Doskonały żołnierz zawodzi, gdyż nauczył się miłości silniejszej niż patriotyczne przywiązanie do bliźniego. Steve poznał miłość, która wznosi góry, lecz również z dziecinną prostotą obraca je w żwir. Poznał jej dzikie oblicze, nad którym nie sposób zapanować, gdyż niczym szarańcza przybywa nagle i pochłania wszystko na swojej drodze. Zżarła również jego. Mówi o cierpieniu, które rozsierdza mu czaszkę oraz rwie go w całym ciele. Nie jest w stanie dalej przyglądać się jak niszczeje jego świat. Nie zniesie więcej, dlatego prosi mnie o ratunek. Zamyka w swych ogromnych dłoniach mą twarz i błaga o ocalenie. Bezgłośnie wymawia moje imię. Czuję jego oddech na ustach i uchylam je mimowolnie. Steve reaguje natychmiast. Rozgaszcza się w nich nim zdołam cokolwiek powiedzieć.

Na moment rozpala się całe moje ciało. Ruchy mam niezgrabne, lecz żarliwe i desperackie. Próbuję go objąć, lecz gdziekolwiek ułożę ramiona, jest mi go za mało. Te ubrania zawadzają. Są niczym syntetyczna rękawiczka na dłoni, kiedy pragniesz dotknąć jedwabiu. A ja płonę, by go dotknąć, by przekonać się, czy i jego ciałem targa ferwor pożądania. Chcę, aby mokre pocałunki skwierczały na rozpalonej szyi. Pragnę językiem badać jego osobę i pojąć dzielące je walory smakowe. Gorączkuję się jak szaleniec, który o krok jest od szczytu obłędu. Tęsknota rozrywa mnie i jednocześnie łata z powrotem. Rozbijam się o jego pocałunki, naraz jednak ramionami zagarnia mnie w całość. Rogers, czemu tak późno. Rogers, było ku temu tyle okazji. Rogers, wiedziałeś o wszystkim. Rogers, wykorzystujesz mnie.

Bo mówiąc o miłości, nie mówisz o mnie. Patrząc mi w oczy, nie dostrzegasz mnie. Rozkochujesz mnie w sobie, lecz to tylko pożyczka. Dajesz mi siebie, abym ja zwrócił ci jego.

Dostałem swoje zrozumienie: jestem przegrany. Opowiadam się za poległą sprawą. Podejmuję walkę w kwestii, która nie istnieje, bo żyjący na przeszłość wpływu nie mają. Ale mogą formować przyszłość. O to chodziło w tym wszystkim przez cały czas - Steve, pragniesz ofiarować Bucky'emu przyszłość.

Nogi się pode mną uginają, lecz mocno trzymasz mnie przy sobie. Ciało ciąży mi od grzechów i lęków o bliźniaczych twarzach, jednak twardo trzymasz gardę - nie puścisz mnie, skądże, zbyt cenna jest moja wiedza, by dać jej umknąć, prawda? Zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy jesteś tak blisko spełnienia swej nadziei. To tragicznie komiczne, jak wpisujemy się w definicję yin i yang. W moich oczach tworzymy całość, lecz to, czego ja chcę, nigdy w tej historii nie było istotne, zaprzeczysz temu, Steve? W _waszym_ zakończeniu brakuje dla mnie miejsca.

Także rozplątuję język i mówię z goryczą w głosie o operacji, która dzięki genetycznym talentom Helen Cho jest możliwa i obarczona minimalnym ryzykiem niepowodzenia. Opowiadam o niekonwencjonalnym zabiegu wycięcia płatów mózgu, które odpowiadają za rzetelność pamięci długotrwałej opisowej, tutaj zdarzeń i faktów. Mam pewność, iż badania, którym poddano Bucky'ego w laboratorium, zawierają skany pracy interesujących nas obszarów mózgu, gdyż moja obecność w jego wspomnieniach musiała aktywować płaty czołowe. Przypominam ci o Cradle, technologicznej wyżynie, która z wyglądu przypomina kołyskę, a która otworzy tkanki od zera. Wspominam o Visionie, będącym dziecięciem owej maszyny i o cudzie, który stanowi. Następnie nadmieniam walizkę z pompą, mój jedyny bagaż podczas podróżny na Wakandę oraz otwieram się przed tobą na opracowywany miesiącami specyfik, który umożliwia mi wejście do czyjejś głowy. Mówię o odwróceniu sytuacji, w której to Bucky poznałby prawdę twoich wspomnień, dzięki czemu zregenerowana tkanka mózgu stworzyłaby na nowo połączenia między budującymi go podzespołami i podarowała Zimowemu Żołnierzowi prawdziwą wersję wspomnień. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że nie tego oczekiwałeś. Chciałeś wierzyć, iż w swym geniuszu wynajdę metodę pewniejszą i mniej barbarzyńską. Niestety na pranie mózgu nie ma słodkiego lekarstwa. Teraz już wiesz wszystko. Zużyłeś mnie do cna. Niemal natychmiast wybiegasz z gabinetu i doskonale zdaję sobie sprawę do kogo wykonasz najbliższy telefon.

Chciałbym wierzyć, że Iron Man jest niewolnikiem wyłącznie _pięciu koszmarów_. Pięciu, dokładnie tylu, ile zmysłów ofiarowała nam natura. A ja nie zdążyłem napatrzyć się na ciebie, nie nasłuchałem się jeszcze twojego głosu, nie mam dość twego zapachu, brak mi twego dotyku, tęsknię do smaku twoich ust…

Steve, kocham cię, a me uczucie przeklęte jest niczym szósty zmysł.

Kiedy wasze szczęście stanowi mój szósty lęk.


End file.
